


Прости, что опоздал

by lilizwingli



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Science Boyfriends, Tony Stark & James Rhodes - Freeform, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilizwingli/pseuds/lilizwingli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роуди знает, как помочь Тони.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прости, что опоздал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sorry I'm Late](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847348) by [Trammel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Trammel). 



> Всем, кому не хватало Брюса в ГВ.  
> (И всем, кто шипперит Сайнс Брос)  
> Fix-it фик, post-Гражданка.  
> Если я не могу обнять Тони, пусть это делает Брюс в фиках.
> 
> [ **Also you can find fic here**](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4382083)

Тренировка Роуди с новым экзоскелетом подходит к концу, и Тони уже размышляет, как его усовершенствовать. Он поглощает себя этой идеей, он не хочет думать ни о чем другом.

Думать опасно. Слишком опасно.

А Роуди шутит и улыбается. Роуди рядом. Вот что важно. Вот что важнее всего.

Тони рассказывает, как в первую очередь модернизирует экзоскелет, но Роуди кладет руку ему на плечо и перебивает.

— Тони. На сегодня достаточно.

Достаточно? Звучит слишком нереально. Тони в этом уверен. Но у Роуди такой теплый взгляд.

— Я за пивом. Кстати, я кое-что оставил у тебя в комнате. Сходи и проверь.

Роуди говорит так уверенно, словно что-то знает, но только Тони не может понять, что именно. Тони просто… устал. Он решает, что отдых ему не повредит, и кивает.

Набирая код, чтобы зайти к себе в апартаменты, Тони ожидает увидеть коробку или какой-нибудь забавный подарок — вдруг Роуди успел наделать футболок с Тони Карком или что-то в таком духе.

Даже смешно; это Роуди должен грустить и злиться, но лишь его сила и надежда, очевидно, поднимают Тони утром с кровати.

Тони заходит в свою ничем не примечательную комнату, одетый как все на объекте «Мстителей», и замирает.

На кровати сидит Брюс; с потрепанным мешком у ног, измученный и взъерошенный. Его Брюс.

— Привет, — говорит Брюс; на его губах мелькает едва заметная, легкая и грустная улыбка, а в уголках глаз появляются морщинки, и сердце Тони ухает куда-то вниз.

Тони не двигается, молчит. Он смотрит на Брюса, на второго мужчину в жизни — после Роуди — за которого отдал бы свою жизнь, за которого уничтожил бы любого. Его друг, партнер во многих смыслах. Когда-то возлюбленный.

Который ушел и унес с собой частичку его сердца.

Брюс медленно встает. — Мне так жаль, что я опоздал. Я… Я просто, — он качает головой, и Тони замечает безграничную боль в его глазах. — Стив бы умер, если бы я пришел раньше.

Тони молчит. Он не знает, что сказать. Но — к своему удивлению — понимает, что все еще чего-то хочет. Даже не верится.

Брюс нерешительно разводит руки; его взгляд полон любви вперемешку с болью, и этого достаточно. Что-то ломается в душе Тони.

Он делает два шага вперед и падает в объятия Брюса. Брюс пахнет потом и долгим путешествием, и домом. Он крепко прижимает к себе Тони, и мир для них перестает существовать. Брюс утягивает Тони на кровать и обнимает его так сильно, как только может.

Тони утыкается лбом в изгиб шеи Брюса и шмыгает носом. Тони плачет: все внутренние барьеры рушатся, все выплескивается наружу. Плачет так, как никогда раньше.

Но Брюс продолжает обнимать его, прижимая ближе.

— Я рядом, — шепчет Брюс. — Я рядом.


End file.
